


And his name remembered

by torch



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: M/M, Yuletide 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From one existence to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And his name remembered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thamiris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thamiris).



> Last-minute [yuletide](http://www.yuletidetreasure.org/) pinch-hit double drabble for Thamiris. Many thanks to my enabler, elynross.

I have learned many things here.

I know how to stand, how to angle my wrist, how to pour wine into any cup, or even into someone's mouth, without spilling a drop. I know when to speak and when to be silent. I know when to smile.

I don't know anything as deeply as he knows me. I was swept up and swept away, rushed from old life to new with a beating of wings, and he's made my head spin ever since. A butterfly touch to my cheek, a good hard fuck — either way I'm left dizzy.

I know how to turn my head and smile, how to stand and then bend forward just a little, how to lick my lips. How to get kissed.

I know how to get caught, and it's divine. I look into his eyes, and the world falls away, as it did that first day, made small and insignificant by his presence. When he kisses me, I am claimed over and over. When he's inside me, lightning crackles, and the sky trembles, and I can't breathe.

And all I can do is pour myself out for him like wine, and surrender.


End file.
